1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to cover apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved shock cord and cover assembly wherein the same permits selective covering of an associated hook member of a shock cord unit to surroundingly cover and prevent inadvertent snagging of the hook during periods of non-use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shock cord members that are formed with elastomeric cords and rigid hook portions fixedly mounted to each end of the cord are of notorious and well known use in fastening and securing various members together. In the prior art, the free ends or hook portions have been subject to snagging and grasping of miscellaneous objects creating inconvenience and at times a hazard in their use.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a shock cord and cover assembly that encloses the hook but permits access to the hook during periods of need in use. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,731 to TORRINI sets forth a button enclosure for overlying a button of a shirt cuff to simulate utilization of cuff-links.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,388 to WLNEY sets forth a garment button cover to protect damage to the buttons during transport of associated garments.
U.S. Pat. No. 675,155 to HEIZ sets forth a clasp to secure shoe laces in a fixed orientation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,153,973 to MARIETTA sets forth a pad for shielding an exposed end of a fastener for utilization interiorly of football helmets and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,287 to TADD sets forth a tab buckle for a tab of a pair of trousers to overly and cover a button exposed on exterior portions of the tab.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved shock cord and cover assembly which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing protection of an exposed hook portion of a shock cord cover assembly and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.